earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Natalia Mitternacht
History Natalia Mitternacht: ???? - 2011 Okay, so I am about to write a sentence I never thought I would: Vampires are real. Hear me out, I have proof. I submit for our examination the case of Natalia Mitternacht, an astronomer (a good day job… err… night job for a vampire when you think about the hours they would have to keep) and occasional jewel thief. This lady gives me the chills for more reasons than her frosty body temperature. So where do I begin with her? I have no idea to tell you the truth. I cannot verify anything before 2003 and I fear much of what I can unearth on her are intricate lies meant to conceal the truth that this woman is possibly hundreds of years old. So, here’s what we do know about her, she has powers consistent with those of a vampire (hypnosis, metamorphosis, drinks blood, superhuman senses and attributes, et cetera) and also has a sensitivity to light (it’s not lethal, only irritating, but that fits with the pre-Hollywood lore on vampires). Sounds like a vampire to me. I’m calling her a vampire for simplicity’s sake. Now, 2003 seems to be when she first moved to Gotham. Sometime in her first two years in Gotham, she took in a street kid named Jason Todd. This we have been able to confirm, despite Jason Todd’s memories of this being hazy (likely due to this Natalia’s psionic abilities). According to Natalia herself, she took Jason for multiple reasons including a steady food supply, he knew the city well, and she could "smell" potential in his blood (I wonder if “potential” smells a lot like Big Belly Burgers) and was intending to turn Jason once he got older but luckily that did not happen as Jason Todd somehow escaped her and returned to living on the streets. After losing Jason, Natalia began work at the Gotham Observatory as an astronomer. She also moonlighted as a jewel thief and this brought her to the attention of the Bat Family.Oracle Files: Natalia Mitternacht (1/2) Nocturna: 2011 - 2016 Missing Data Threat Assessment Resources * Hypnosis * Enhanced Senses, Strength and Reflexes * Regenerative Healing * Metamorphic Shape-Altering Abilities Arkham Files Medical Profile * Patient’s medical profile is incomplete as our machines were having difficulty at the time of her intake processing. I have scheduled a full physical exam for a later date, but patient seems to be in good overall health. * Patient looks to be suffering from a Vitamin D deficiency. I prescribed vitamins. Metahuman Profile * Patient is a particularly potent metahuman whose abilities range from psionics, enhanced senses, enhanced strength and reflexes, regenerative healing, and even metamorphic shape-altering capabilities. * Patient’s abilities might be unstable as her blood work does not indicate the presence of a meta-gene (and in fact none of the blood taken from her six blood test are a match to her own DNA… curious) Psychological Profile * Patient suffers from a delusional psychosis, believing that she is a vampire… as in the mythical undead creature of folklore. * Patient also suffers from Renfield's Syndrome, stemming from her delusion. Behavior Profile * Patient is a model patient. * Natalia says it is important that she be housed in the same unit as Grundy. I concur this is important. I am assigning her to the Basement Research Unit. * Threat Assignment: Mild * Treatment Ranking: 3-Ambivalent * Intake Interviewer: Dr. Roy Westerman * Assigned Patient Coordinator: Dr. Hugo StrangeArkham Files: Nocturna Trivia and Notes Trivia * Most people, including Arkham staff, treat Nocturna as a Metahuman, because they are skeptic about the existence of vampires. * The reason there are pictures of Nocturna if she is a vampire is that a vampire would show up on a digital camera. The original folklore was that silver would not reflect a vampire and since the fluid used to develop film contained silver and mirrors used to be made of silver, the lore became simplified in that vampires cannot be photographed and have no reflection. So in turn, unless a digital camera used silver wiring or a Liquid Silver Display screen, then the vampire should show up in digital media. Possibly show up in many modern mirrors and photography as well. * Her criminal activity falls under GCPD, FBI, Interpol and ARGUS jurisdiction. * When she's in Arkham she's kept in the Basement in a Holding Cell. * She knows Renee Montoya is Question.VOX Box: Monster Mash 1 Notes * Nocturna's Patient number (#83529-S) is a nod to her first comic book appearance: Detective Comics #529, in 1983. * Renfield's Syndrome is an obsession with drinking blood. * Natalia is paler in her "locked-up" portrait as she has gone longer without a feeding while in Arkham. * She's a composite of two Nocturnas: Pre-''Crisis on Infinite Earths'' Natalia Knight and New 52 Natalia Mitternacht. Elements of both are featured in this character: ** Natalia Knight: her connection to Jason Todd, being an astronomer. ** Natalia Mitternacht: name, being a vampire. Links and References * Appearances of Natalia Mitternacht * Character Gallery: Natalia Mitternacht Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Arkham Inmates Category:Composite Character Category:Vampire Category:Red Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Scientists Category:Mind Control Category:Accelerated Healing Category:Female Characters Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Known to Authorities Identity